The Kangas Tournament
by UltimateVitality
Summary: Set 8 years after the battle with Kid Buu. One main OC. Any others are villains. Genki has short black hair and uses the blade Future Trunks has. And he always wears a black/white vest with "Heaven" Kanji on both shoulders. Violence and Mild language. **Now On Hiatus 1/10/13**
1. Chapter 1: A New Age of Fighters

Chapter 1: A New Age of Fighters.

**This story takes place 8 years after the Battle with Kid Buu. Goku still trains with Gohan and the others, but has given up fighting. Vegeta, as well as Krillin, Piccolo and many others, have taken the life of peace. This story revolves around the kids, Goten, Trunks, Uub, Gohan, and new face, Genki. Genki is not a Saiyan, he is an Earthling. He has learned the power of Kaioken from Goku, and has trained with Gohan and Trunks to use a blade. Genki is the impatient one of the group. He is friends with Goten at school and he is an excellent fighter. He met Goku at 15 to train with him, and gain the Kaioken technique. He considers Trunks and Goten his best friends, and Uub as his rival.**

"Come on Trunks! Or we're going to be late!" Goten said at Trunks' house. They were on their way to school. Its their junior year in high school. "Trunks man come on!"

"I'm coming sheesh!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed his bag. He jumped from his bedroom window and landed outside next to Goten. "It's not like you do anything constructive at school anyway."

"No that's you! Mr. Snoring! At least 3 days a week, you're asleep!" Goten remarked.

"So? In two years im going to run Capsule Corp. I don't need to..."

"Oh yes you do!" a woman's voice yelled.

Trunks sighed, "Okay Mom..." He said back. "Geez such a push over..."

"We should hurry and go. We're going tto miss our first class."

"You're right. Oh wait...what about Genki?"

"He said he'll meet us there. Now come on!" Goten said as he began running. trunks was right behind him.

Meanwhile at Kame House, Gohan was relaxing with the others. "You know maybe this peace thing isn't so bad."

"It's not really." Master Roshi said. "But after a few weeks of not fighting you get kinda bored. trust me I know. It takes a lot of getting used too."

"I guess you're right. But I'll stop fighting when i feel the time is right you know?"

Roshi nodded. "are you entering the tournament next week Gohan?"

"I'm thinking about it. I mean if Dad Piccolo or Vegeta aren't entering then there's no fun."

"You keep forgetting about the boys. Trunks and Goten are definitely entereing. This is Geni's first Tournament too. he wants to put his new strengths to the test."

"Really? Well then. I guess I'll train for a couple of days and enter." Gohan said as he stood up and stretched.

Roshi nodded and drank some tea. "How's Uub doing? I heard he's been training to the extremes with Goku now."

"Yeah. Those two have been going back and forth day in and day out. Uub wants to be as strong as Genki, if not stronger. Genki and Uub cannot get the upper hand on each other. it always ends in a draw."

"Sounds like Vegeta and Goku." Roshi said chuckling.

Gohan let a small laugh out, "That's exactly it."

At Kami's lookout, Goku and Uub are training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Uub and Goku are exchanging blows and dodging attacks and blasts. Uub is exhausted and tired, hunching over trying to breathe.

"I can't..." Uub said breathing heavily. "I can't...get any stronger..."

"Yes you can Uub." Goku said trying to coach him. "Don't be so down on yourself. You're growing stronger, faster, smarter everyday. You've gotta keep going until you reach you're full potential."

"But...I'll never be able win a World tournament. Not at this rate."

"Uub...you are strong enough to win a World Torunament easily. If Goten, Trunks or even Genki..."

"No! He will not beat me in match! especially not in a World Torunament match!" Uub yelled.

Think i struck a nerve, Goku thought. Encouraging him won't work. I keep forgetting, he's just like Gohan when he was young. Its anger that motivates him.

"You know what...Fine. Genki will beat you in a World Tournament because you're not good enough to beat him." Goku said teasing him.

"No! No he won't!" Uub yelled out of anger.

"Oh yeah. If you can't land a punch on me...you won't be able to beat him." Goku showed a grin.

"That's enough!" Uub said as he powered up out of anger. "Genki will not beat me!" He dashed at Goku at full speed and started punching and kicking, but Goku was swiftly avoiding and blocking the attacks.

"See? You're not hitting me. HIT ME!" Goku yelled motivating him.

Genki waited at the entrance of the classroom for Trunks and Goten, who were racing down the hall. Goten won the race and smiled at Trunks.

"i keep telling you! You're not faster than me. Must we do this everyday?" Goten gloated as he laughed.

"Oh shut up." Trunks said shoving him playfully. "I'll get you next time." He then looked at Genki. "Class start yet?"

Genki shook his head. "Nah. didn't show up yet. I was just waiting for you two idiots. Why did it take you so long to get here?"

"Well slowpoke over here wasn't ready." Goten said pointing at Trunks.

"Blame Gramps for keeping me up all night. He was telling me everything about Caspule Corp."

"yeah yeah sure he was." Goten said rolling his eyes. he then looked at both of them. "You two entering the Tournament next week? I've been training hard."

Genki nodded. "Yeah I've been training hard too. I've figured how Krillian does his Kienzan now. I cut like four trees back to back with one disc. It was awesome!" He exclaimed.

"You do know Uub is entering too right?" Trunks said.

"Which makes it even better. I hope I get to fight him in the finals and get the..."

"That's if you get passed me!" Goten interrupted, "I'm going to win and get me a car so i can take my driving test. And then use the other money for...Anything!"

Trunks said, "Well I'm gonna use the for..."

"YOU DON'T NEED THE MONEY!" Goten and Genki said at the same time. "YOU HAVE ALMOST ALL OF THE MONEY!"

"Damn greedy jerk." Genki said.

"Yeah what he said." Goten said backing him up.

"Oh you guys are my friends? You guys are 'just the best.'

**A Few days has passed and the boys were training harder than ever. Even Gohan entered for one final time. The day of the Tournament, the drawing began. Trunks was first up and drew number 5. Goten was seventh and got number 9. Gohan got number 16, Genki 14, and Uub 23. The Tournament flew by and the New Z Fighters were winning left and right. The 8th match ensued and that match was between...**

"Genki and Gohan!" the announcer said into the microphone enthustiacally.

"WHAAAAATTTTT?" Genki screamed. "GOHAN? OUT FO ALL PEOPLE?" He took a deep breath. "Come on now..that's a no brainer. Gohan's going to win."

"You'll be fine Genki. Bro won't embarrass you." Goten said cherring him up. "He'll at least let you look good. He might even let you win"

Genki eyeballed Goten. "Why would Gohan let me win? Doesn't he need the money for something?"

"Not that I know of."

"Ugh man...this sucks."

Gohan looked across the room and saw Genki with his head down. I'll go easy on him, this s his first Tournamentt after all. I'll put on a good show.

Chapter 1: A New of Fighters.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament Begins

Chapter 2: The Tournament Begins.

**Last Time, we met our newest fighter, Genki, and reunited with our younger generation of fighters. The World Tournament has begun and we are in the 8th match. Genki vs Gohan!**

"Seriously though?" Genki said unethusiatically. "Why do I have to fight Gohan? My first tournament and I fight him...seriously..."

"Ah cheer up man!" Goten said. "Just do your best and you'll be fine."

"Or you could crash and burn." Trunks said grinning.

"That's not funny Trunks! Give him some confidence!"

"What? It's YOUR older brother of all people. I'm just tellin' him how it is."

The announcer voice was heard loudly. "Could both fighters please report to the ring!"

Genki sighed. "Here I go I guess." He began walking to the ring and took a deep breath.

Gohan was walking next to him. "Don't be so down." He said looking at him. "I'll let everyone see your fighting ability and how good you are."

"But you're just gonna win. There's no contest in that."

"With that talk you'll never win. Give it your all and I bet that you will keep me on my toes."

"If you say so."

"And here they are folks! Genki and Gohan!" The announcer said. "Gohan, the proud oldest son of Goku, is going to be taking on Genki, a newcomer in the fighting world but an excellent fighter at that! Gentleman, please go on one end of the arena to begin!"

Gohan and Genki took one side of the arena and took at stance. Genki slowly put his hand on his sword hilt, ready to pull it out at any moment. In order to beat Gohan, he thought. I must use everything I have.

"Fighters ready...Begin!" The match began.

Genki dashed at Gohan with amazing accelaration, and swung his right hand. Gohan anticipated the attack and blocked, but was pushed back a little due to the speed. The two then began attacking and dodging. So fast that the audience could barely see what was going on. Soon afterwards, they broke up from each other and landed. Genki was breathing heavily and sweating, while Gohan was calmly in his stance smiling at him.

"This battle is becoming interesting indeed!" The announcer said. "Gohan not even breaking a sweat while Genki seems to be out of breath."

Irritated, Genki flew into the sky, and raised his hands to sides, preparing to fire energy blasts. Gohan looked and waited, showing a grin. Genki fired four energy blasts down to Gohan. Gohan deflected the first three with his hands and kicked the fourth back to Genki.

"Damn!" Genki said as he dodged the blast. "There's gotta be something I can do to get a hit on him." He began contemplating, and then thought of an idea. He fired five more energy blasts at Gohan.

"Again? Is he desperate?" He was getting ready to deflect the blasts when all of the sudden he saw right behind them. "What the...?" Then Genki disappeared. Next thing Gohan knew was that he felt an elbow piece his back and he was sent flying into blasts. After getting hit with five blasts, Gohan was flying back towards Genki, defenseless. Genki then readied himself for another attack.

"I got you now!" Genki said confindently. He then kicked Gohan up into the sky and quickly followed him back up. He punched him with a right hook sending Gohan flying again. Genki then powered up for his Kamehameha. "Ka...me...ha...me...!"

"Whoa! The signature Kamehameha wave!" The announcer said. "Used by some of our notorious competitors such as Goku, Jackie Chun, Yamcha, and Krillin! This kid's got some skill under his name!" Meanwhile, Gohan recovered in mid-air and saw him charging the blast.

"Hmph...the Kamehameha huh?" Gohan said impressed as he quickly dashed forward towards Genki. He then yelled. "If you think that's gonna stop me...then you've another thing coming!" He ended up in front of Genki and prepared to strike. "Got you!" He swung his left foot, but hit nothing. "What the!" Gohan said shocked.

"HAAAAAA!" Genki was above Gohan. He outsmarted him again, this time using a trick Goku had done during the Cell Games. He fired the blast as Gohan looked up. Gohan had no other choice but to block the attack, thus sending him falling to the ground.

"Whoa Goten. Did you see that?" Trunks said amazed. "He just hit Gohan with the Kamehameha..."

"Yeah..." Goten said smiling. "That was sweet. My brother just got outplayed."

On the other end of the Lobby room, Uub grinned as he saw what happened. "Nice Genki. That was a pretty smooth trick." He said admiring Genki.

"What a shock! Not only did Genki outsmart Gohan twice, but he hit him with the Kamehameha!"The announcer said. The arena was filled with smoke, no one could see Gohan. "Is Gohan out of the game? Did Genki beat him? Ths suspense is killing me too folks!"

"Come on..." Genki mumbled to himself. "Stay down..." Genki began breathing heavily. The Warp Kamehameha took a lot out of him.

As the smoke cleared...Gohan was seen standing with his clothes battered up. he then smiled at Genki. "That was great Genki!" Gohan said giving him a thumbs up. "No one gets the upper hand on me like that. That was awesome!"

Genki was shocked to see him standing but glad to see that he was amazed by his tactics. "Thanks Gohan. Now shall we continue?" Genki said as he took his stance again.

Gohan stood there for a moment and shook his head. "Nah! I'm done for today."

"WHAAAAATTTT!" Genki, Goten, Trunks, said simultaneously. The audience looked confused as to what just happened. Uub looked confused.

"You win!" Gohan said smiling. "I throw in the towel."

"Whoa! A swell turn of events!" The announcer said enthusiastically. "Gohan has given up! That was great sportsmanship by both fighters! Admiring each others strategies and power. But in the end...Genki moves on through the Tournament!"

The audience roared in excitement as Genki flew down still trying to understand why Gohan gave up.

"Gohan why did you do that?" Genki asked. "There was no need for you to quit like that."

"I told you already." Gohan said looking down at him. "I was making everyone see your power. I wasn't going to beat you to a pulp. I almost went Super Saiyan when you got me with the Kamehameha. And tthat means...you kep me on toes." Gohan then smiled and walked on.

Genki, appreciative that Gohan let him move on, hugged him. "Thanks Gohan! Your the best!"

"Ok Ok! That's enough man."

Genki stopped. "Oh sorry..." He said laughing. they both walked to the Lobby and rested until the next match.

**The next match was an obivious one. Trunks vs Goten. This would be their second time fighting in the World Tournament since the Junior Division. But something was bothering Goten before the fight.**

"Will Goten and Trunks please report to the arena?" the announcer said.

Goten was getting a bad feeling about something. Trunks saw that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong dude?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing..." Goten replied.

"There's something you look down. Afraid I'm gonna kick your butt and move on?" Trunks said taunting him.

"No! It's not that...I'm just...getting a bad feeling."

"Hm. I don't knoow man. But get focused, we've got a match."

"You're right." They both reached one side of the arena and took a stance.

"FIghters are you ready?" The announcer said. "Begi..." He was cut short when a large shadow loomed over the Tournament.

"What...what's going on?" Genki said confused.

"I don't know." Gohan said. "But it looks...and feels bad." Gohan sensed a large amount of high power levels. "Do you sense that?"

"I do now..." Genki said getting the chills. "These guys...are powerful."

"Yeah." Uub said joining Gohan and Genki. "Maybe this was the bad feeling Goten was having..."

"But who could it be?" Gohan asked. "We've been n peace for a while now. Who would randomly show up to Earth and especially at the World Tournament?"

"I don't know..." Uub said concerned. "But be on your guard. All three of us." Gohan and Genki nodded.

"What is that?" Goten said as he looked up. It seemed as though was some type of ship. A very large ship. Then he felt the power levels. "Trunks! Do you..."

"Yeah." Trunks replied. "I feel it alright."

Suddenly, seven pods came crashing on to the arena between Trunks and Goten, who were on guard. The seven pods opened, each opening up with smoke. Trunks and Goten coughed as it was too much smoke. It cleared and seven beings appeared, all with armor that had spikes around the waist, and helmets with horns. They were also wearing some dragon-like facemask to cover their faces.

"Just who are you?" Trunks asserted.

One being had said. "Who we are does not concern you at this point." His voice sounded sounded robotic, but it was the mask disguising their voices, because another spoke.

"We are here for Earth's mightiest warriors. We have information to believe that there at least seven mighty fighters here on Earth."

"Here we are." Gohan said walking to the ring with Uub and Genki. "What do you want with Earth's fighters?"

"We have to come to give Earth a fighting chance before we take over this planet." The first being said.

"What?" Gohan said. "What do you want with Earth!"

"Our master wants to use this planet as a military base." the other said. His mask's eyes glowed as he looked at all five of them. "I have read all five of your biographical data." He pointed at Trunks. You are Trunks, son of Prince Vegeta. both of whom are the mighty fighters. we're searching for." He pointed at Goten and Gohan. "Gohan and Goten, sons of Goku, all three of whom we are searching for." Then he pointed at Uub. "You are Uub. A strong fighter indeed, not one we are interested in." He finally pointed at Genki. "Genki. Another strong fighter, butb yet we are not interested."

Genki then yelled. "Then who are you interested in?" genki short temper was getting him angry.

"Calm down Genki." Gohan told him.

"We are here for Goku, Vegeta, the Namek Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. There are three here now. Where are the other four?" The second being said.

"They're not here." Uub said. "Us five will be in their place."

The third being laughed. "Five of you? There's seven of us!" he said mocking them. "We want the strongest fighters or this planet is ours! So bring them here!"

Genki getting constantly frustrated yelled. "I'll show you strong!" He then dashed the toward the third being at high speed as he pulled out his sword.

"Genki no!" Gohan said trying to stop him but it was too late. The third being looked in shock as he was sliced in pieces by Genki.

"And just to make sure!" Genki said angrily. he blasted the remaining pieces of the third being. Genki killed his first opponent without even thinking.

"Now who..." He stopped himself when he realized what he did. Everyone in the arena was in silence, Gohan included.

"Whoa...Genki...that was...unreal." Goten said shocked.

The second being then said while nodding. "Impressive. No one has ever dared to come at us with such enthusiasum. Let alone kill our top men as easily as you did. Maybe you five are worth fighting after all."

A fourth being spoke. "We will give you three days to prepare before our departure to the Kangas Tournament."

"Kangas Tournament?" Uub asked. "What is that exactly?"

"It is an Intergalatic Tournament fought by the strongest warriors in the Universe. Held on planet Kangahn, more details will be revealed to you in three days time."

The now six beings got back in their pods and flew back into the larger ship.

"You have three days!" Someone said in the ship. "Or else the plane belongs to Master Garuungo!" The ship then disappeared into the smoke, leaving the Z Fighters in the arena.

"Three days huh?" Gohan said thinking. "I guess we have no choice do we?"

"It seems that way..." Uub responded, putting his head down.

"We can't let Earth become some base for things that won't even show their faces!" trunks asserted. "Come on! We've got three days to get ready."

Genki was still in shock from what he did to the being. "I just...killed someone...so easily."

Goten then comforted him. "It's okay man. By the way things are looking...we might have to do it again."

"But..."

"We have no choice Genki." Gohan said. "Even though i hate killing as much as you do. We have to in order to protect Earth. Understand?"

Genki slowly nodded.

"Let's go to Kami's Lookout and see if we can more info on what these things are."

Uub, Goten, and Trunks nodded and flew in the air getting ready to leave. Gohan had helped Genki up. "It's okay Genki. I don't like killing either. But if it has to be done...it has to be done."

"Ok..."

"Alright. We're going now." Gohan said as he flew in the air leading to Kami's Lookout. The others followed leaving thhe arena and the audience baffled.

"It seems..." the announcer said into the microphone. "It seems as though Earth is another battle for survival folks."

**What are these new beings that randomly appeared on Earth? WIll the new Z Fighters be able to save Earth on their own? Or will they fall during this so called Kangas Tournament? They have three days to prepare and learn what to do against Master Garuungo.**

Chapter 2: the Tournament Begins.


End file.
